Watching Doctor Who Series 6
by Nikki Pond
Summary: I was just an ordinary whovian who was about to watch Doctor Who till the Doctor and his friends appeared in my living room. I had no idea what to do so I just invited them and sat on my coach like a fat bear. REBOOT version of WDWSeries6: Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Welcome to my new and improve version of 'Watching Doctor Who Series 6' – now this will be no longer Nikki since that is changed already.

So this is actually a REBOOT version of Watching Doctor Who Series. I cannot promise faster updates but I can say I am not back and focusing on this story instead of my other OC/Time Lady fanfics due to grammar. I know, I know, I'm still horrible at grammar and the reason why I'm back is mostly because I can't focus on my OC story since I am still looking for a beta-reader if they can do more than 100,000 words and an OC story (check my profile for more details.)

I apologized for abandoning Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 even though I promised not to abandon but it was a suggestion. I could just edit the chapters and replace them but I don't want to because of nostalgic reasons. Plus, it brings memories ;)

I tried to finish this chapter before the 50th Anniversary premiered.

Timelines:  
11th Doctor – After the Day of the Doctor (50th anniversary) & before Christmas Special 2013.  
Clara Oswald - After the Day of the Doctor (50th anniversary) & before Christmas Special 2013.  
10th Doctor – After Fear Her & before Army of Ghosts.  
Rose Tyler – After Fear Her & before Army of Ghosts.  
Amy Pond – After the Power of Three & Before Angels Take Manhattan.  
Rory Williams – After the Power of Three & Before Angels Take Manhattan.  
River Song – After The Name of the Doctor.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the transcripts.

Disclaimer 3: I own my OC Olivia Colstene who is not associated to any other fanfics.

* * *

The Meeting

Olivia was just watching her favourite Tv show called Doctor Who. And it's been what? Hundreds of times she watched it. She was about to start watching some old episodes since 50th anniversary is coming soon and by soon, she meant in 7 days left.

In the corner of her eye, there was a bright flash. Olivia turned around and could see a guy who looked like the Doctor. Oh for crying out loud! It is the Doctor as in THE Doctor, standing in her living room! Thank god her parents and her siblings went on vacation.

But anyway the Doctor is standing there, confused, turned to his companion who spoke up, "Doctor, where are we? And what the hell just happened?!" Clara demanded.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "It seems we teleported somewhere else."

Clara groaned. "Oh not this again. This is just like when we met your tenth incarnation."

The Doctor shook his head, "This is nothing like my tenth, this is something different and…." He sniffed the air. "Brand new. Something is definitely wrong."

"Geez! I didn't notice." Clara said with a hint of sarcasm.

The Doctor ignored her sarcasm. "We seem to be somewhere in….a living room." He then suddenly groaned, "Ugh! Domestic! Seriously! How can you humans survive this!" He complained, feeling disgusted of his surroundings.

"Oi" Clara smacked his shoulders. "Watch it chin boy, I'm human over here. Now stop pouting and go search for clues!"

The Doctor muttered something that Clara couldn't hear. "….bossy…." he muttered.

Then suddenly, a bright light in the corner of their eyes, they turned around and could see a woman with a ginger hair and a guy with a big nose. The Doctor broke into a smile, full of joy and happiness. "Amy and Rory Pond!" he cheered as he pulled the Ponds into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you." Letting the tears fall down on his cheeks.

Amy pulled the hug away, "What are you talking about Doctor? We just saw you a minute ago."

The Doctor ended the hug, frowning before looking at their clothes. Amy then noticed something different, "Doctor? Since when do ditch the tweed jacket? And who's that?" She pointed at Clara.

The Doctor then realized that this was a younger version of his Ponds, they hadn't done New York…yet. "This is Clara," he gestured Clara as she took a stepped forward. "She's my companion."

Amy suddenly looked furious. "Me and Rory just decided to travel and you got yourself a companion already!" She wanted to slap him but Rory pulled his wife away from the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, "No! you don't understand! I'm **not** your Doctor. Well, I am the Doctor and the 11th incarnation but not your Doctor you're just with. I'm a future version of your Doctor."

Amy stopped, taking the information and looking at his eyes and could see they were older than the last time she saw him. "How long was it for you? Since you last saw me and Rory?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "You know I can't tell you that BUT!" he clapped his hands. "Anyway, I missed the Ponds. Oh Clara you remember them right? I'm sure you remembered them."

Clara smiled, "Of course I remember these two." She said as she turned to the Ponds. "Hello, I'm Clara Oswald, the Doctor's companion."

Rory shook Clara's hand. "It's nice to meet you Clara, the Doctor shouldn't be travelling alone."

"Yeah." Amy agreed as she shook Clara's head. "He'll be a big mess when he's travelling alone for too long."

"It's nice to see the couple back together." Clara grinned.

Then another flash of light on the corner of their eyes, they turned around and saw a man with a brown hair and a woman with a blonde hair. "Where are we this time?" the blonde woman asked the man beside her.

The man scratched his hair, "I dunno." He noticed the people in front of him, "Who are you?!"

The Doctor obviously recognized the man with a brown hair which was actually himself, his tenth incarnation. Great! He thought. The Doctor had already seen himself. "Oh no, Not now!" He whined in annoyance.

"What is it? Who are these people?" Amy asked, taking a step forward next to the Doctor.

"It's him, again." Clara breathed in shocked, staring at the Tenth Doctor. She had already seen him few weeks ago.

"Who are they, Doctor?" Rose asked, looking at the four strangers in front of her although the man with a bow tie looked so familiar.

"Doctor?" Rory and Amy said in unison, looking confused and why this blonde woman seemed to refer the man with a brown hair as 'the Doctor'.

"So who are and tell me right now! Or else….I use this!" The Tenth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing at the four strangers. Sure he actually couldn't use his sonic screwdriver but he didn't know if they were dangerous or not.

The man with a bowtie stepped forward with a sad smile on his face. "You know, that sonic screwdriver isn't going to work." The man remarked as he pulled out his own sonic screwdriver, doing the same thing he did to his tenth incarnation before. The man with a bowtie grinned smugly, "and my sonic screwdriver is way better and way _cooler_ than yours."

The Tenth Doctor frowned, looking at the man with a bowtie who has a sonic screwdriver. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm you, don't you recognize me. Well, obviously no since I regenerated. It is good to see you again, even though I saw you a couple of weeks ago." The man with a bowtie rambled a bit, "But I'm you! Hello me!"

The Tenth Doctor's eyes widened and horror flickered through his eyes, "No…" he breathed, "You can't be me."

"But I am."

"No…but-I…..er…how?"

The Doctor with a bowtie sighed sadly, "I don't remember this either."

"Prove it." The Tenth Doctor said suddenly.

The Doctor looked at him, almost taken back. "I'm sorry?"

"Prove that you are me. You can be some sort of secret organization pretending to be more or….."

"Okay, I will." The Doctor interrupted him before he hesitated, "We have a secret. A secret we have hidden for so long, we tried to hide it so far. Far from everyone before they discover _him_," a recognition flickered through the tenth Doctor's eyes as another horror passed through him. "Someone who broke the promise in the name of the Doctor."

The Tenth Doctor paused for a moment before nodding slowly, accepting he's his future self.

"You can't be him!" Rose spoke up in disbelief.

The Doctor with a bow tie turned to her with a sad expression but he still has a smile on his face. "I can prove it, January the 1st 2005, remember the night you were walking down the snow till the drunk man in the shadows spoke up," a recognition flickered through Rose's eyes and gasped. "He told you that you are going to have a really great year." He smiled sadly.

Rose still has her eyes widen in disbelief, she remembered it. Then it hit her, it was her Doctor and probably regenerating. She realized that soon, her Doctor was going to come back to the day before she met him.

She stared at the Doctor with a bow tie's eyes, and then a smile grew on her face. She recognized those eyes anywhere. "Hello."

The Doctor with a bow tie smiled a bit, "Hello Rose Tyler." Then he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Rose hugged back, it was awkward that she was hugging a stranger, but he wasn't a stranger. He's the Doctor.

They ended the hug and made few introductions with his friends and they all agreed to call them Ten and Eleven to avoid confusion, then another flash of light on the corner of their eyes. They turned around and could see a woman with a curly blonde hair.

When the woman with a curly blonde hair's eyes turned to Eleven, she broke into a smile. "Hello Sweetie."

Eleven beamed to see his wife, "River Song! Come here you!" He pulled her into an embrace. After the hug, he looked at her in the eye. "Ok, what have we just done?"

"Trenzalore." She whispered.

Eleven's smile disappeared. "Oh."

"Yeah." River nodded before looking around, "Where are we?"

"You're in my living room."

They all turned to the new voice and saw a girl with a blonde or rather a mixed with ginger hair and blonde, staring at them in shocked. She's been watching them for few minutes and they didn't even noticed that she was even there. "In my living room." She repeated.

"Who are you?" Ten asked her.

"I'm Olivia," the girl who called herself 'Olivia' said. "Olivia Colstene but you can call me Olive for short."

"I like to call you Olivia, so…" Eleven stood in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. "We are teleported in a living room of Olivia but the question is How and Why are we doing here?" He turned to Ten and Rose, "What is the last thing you remembered?"

"umm….me and the Doctor are on are way to visit my mom and then there's this strange swirly portal." Rose said.

Eleven nodded, "Now I understand how, we'll just have to wait for that to bring up and then we will all be back in our timelines before we caused another paradox like the size of Belgium."

Ten chuckled then he realized something, "You don't remember being me in here do you?"

"No." Eleven admitted.

"So much for Eleven going like this," Olivia rolled her eyes. "My favourite and you too," she winked at Ten. "So where are you? Oh wait! Rose mentioned you two are going to visit Jackie, have you done Chloe Webber."

"How do you know Chloe Webber?" The Doctors said in unison, they glanced at each other before turning back to Olivia.

"I think you jumped into another universe or dimension, whatever it is you preferred and you landed in here where in this universe, all of you," she gestured the Doctors and their friends. "are in a television. You played as the 11th Doctor, aka the mad man with a box." She pointed at Eleven before turning to the Ponds, "You two are happily married, Rory was a roman and you Amelia Pond are the Girl Who Waited for her Raggedy Doctor to return."

Olivia turned to Rose, "You have a secret that you tried to hide it," She saw Rose's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She turned to the Ten, "You also have a secret, something that you never got to tell _her_, three words."

"But anyway, while waiting for the portal thingy, why won't we watch your lives which the tv show is called 'Doctor Who'."

Eleven beamed. "Oh! Is this like the time we jumped into Nikki's living room."

Everyone turned to Eleven in confusion, "Who?"

"Oh yeah," Eleven's smile faded. "You don't remember her, shame."

Then they all sat on the couch as Olivia held up a remote, pointing at her tv, before turning to Eleven who sat next to her, "All of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every sunsets and stars. Which episode shall we start?"

She then hit the play button, as they watched their adventures on her Tv Screen.

* * *

A/N: I made another hint of 'Nikki' which is something only Eleven knows. In this story, Jack won't be here anymore since I couldn't place him in this story and I have no idea what he should say besides being all flirty and dying. I wanted to write this story before we hit the 50th anniversary which is tomorrow for you guys and for me ;) But since I don't have BBC channel and timezones, I'll have to download and watched it on Sunday.

I'll try to update the next chapter which is the Impossible Astronaut BUT I cannot promise faster updates but I'll try to update this story every week or two.

Please Review! And 50th anniversary is tomorrow, can't wait for 10 and 11!


	2. 1 The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating :( Life has been pretty busy plus, I pretty much was too preoccupied with my other fanfics. But since it's almost Christmas. I thought of giving you a treat ;) It's funny that I just finished writing 'The Runaway Bride' yesterday for my OC fanfics. But anyway I am so sorry for not updating but here's the chapter we have all been waiting for!

Anyway, tomorrow for you guys, is Matt's Departure and we'll see 11th regenerate into the 12th (technically Matt's Doctor is the 13th Doctor)

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Doctor Who, nor the transcripts. But I do own Olivia Colstene.

* * *

Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

_**INT. HOUSE, DAY**_

_**We see a MAN in Restoration dress stride through the door, pushing a servant to the side.**_

"Oh look, I remember this!" 11 grinned

10 face palmed. "I turned into an idiot?"

_**MAN: Out of my way!**_

"Who's that?" Clara asked, pointing at the man.

"Someone I don't fancy seeing again." 11 replied.

10 groaned. "Ugh! What did we do this time?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know his wife was actually a Zygon!"

10 raised his eyebrows. "Zygons?"

"I don't want to talk about it." 11 muttered.

_**He reaches another set of doors and pulls on them only to find them locked. We then switch to the other side of the doors to see the DOCTOR'S clothing cast over a stool.**_

"Oh god…." Amy muttered.

_**MAN: (through door) Doctor!**_

_**We pan over to see paints and a palette.**_

_**MAN: (through door) Doctor!**_

_**We pan again to see a painting of the DOCTOR in a god-like pose in the clouds, He is holding a trident on his right hand and his left is on his hip. A red swath of cloth is all that protects his modesty.**_

Every woman almost chocked at their drinks, also 10 who looked a bit shock of the painting

"What?" 10 breathed. "What? What?!"

11 smiled. "Ah! I missed that, the whole 'What', haven't since I regenerated."

"I thought the 'What' was 11's thing." Olivia muttered.

_**MAN: (through door) Doctor!**_

_**The MAN finally bursts through the door, sword drawn. Two others are behind him.**_

_**MAN: Where's the Doctor?!**_

_**The artist, a WOMAN, laughs nervously.**_

_**WOMAN: Doctor who?**_

"Dangerous question." 11 muttered.

"What's wrong with danger?" Clara smirked.

11 and Clara smirked, knowing that line back at Victoria London, when the Doctor met Clara as a governess.

_**There is a muffled sneeze and the MAN uses the tip of his sword to lift the hem of the WOMAN'S dress. A naked DOCTOR peers out.**_

_**DOCTOR: You know, this isn't nearly as bad it looks.**_

"It is." Everyone said in unison except 11 who pouted.

"Although, I wish I was there, it will be the best birthday present ever." River joked which made 11 stuttered. "Although this would do, two Doctors in the same room and the same time, how could I resist?"

10 tried to ignore the joke while Rose narrowed her eyes at the woman.

_**INT. RORY & AMY'S FLAT, DAY**_

_**RORY is unpacking groceries while AMY reads aloud from a book.**_

_**AMY: "At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London."**_

10 scoffed.

_**RORY: OK, but it doesn't have to be him.**_

"It's him." Rose nodded.

_**AMY: "Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor aloft."**_

"It's him." Everyone nodded.

_**RORY: OK...it's him.**_

"Sorry!" Rory held up his arms. "When you're travelling with the Doctor, you get used to seeing weird and impossible things."

Everyone agreed.

"Like seeing the Doctor actually cooking in the kitchen." Olivia suggested.

Everyone turned to the Doctors, eyes widened, gasping. "You can cook?!"

"Of course I can cook!" 11 looked offended. "I had thousands of years of learning time and space."

"I admit that I already seen 11 cook."

Rose burst into laughter. "and here I thought you hated domestics."

"In fact, Rose Tyler, I happen to very extremely be cross with the word 'domestic', last time, it didn't end very nicely." 11 muttered. In fact, he had to take care of Angie and Artie, and they had to sneak up away from him. "Those little daleks…."

_**AMY: There's more.**_

_**INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL, NIGHT**_

_**A British POW, dressed in his underclothes, is lying on his stomach on a dolly. He looks up.**_

_**POW: Doctor, what can you see?**_

_**The DOCTOR pops his head through the hole in the tunnel roof.**_

"Eww…" Rose made a face.

"I've been through worse." Amy muttered.

"Such as?"

"Inside of creature's mouth."

_**DOCTOR: Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?**_

"Wrong room." Olivia said.

11 nodded.

_**Alarms blare and beams from the search lights make it through the tunnel.**_

_**DOCTOR: I think the answer's probably yes.**_

_**The DOCTOR pulls back as we hear shouts in German and barking dogs.**_

_**INT. RORY & AMY'S FLAT, DAY**_

_**They are lying side-by-side on the couch. AMY slams the book closed.**_

_**AMY: It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?**_

"You were stalking me?!" 11 turned to Amy who rolled her eyes.

"I thought we already had this conversation about an hour ago."

"Hour for you, but for me, it's been couple of months."

Amy and Rory's face saddened, as they held each other's hand. They wondered what could possibly happened to them? They caught sometimes the Doctor giving them a sad look, and he wouldn't give that unless something really happened to them.

They doubted it had something to do with them leaving, but something tells them they are not going to like what's going to happen to them? Did they left their best friend? Did they die in an adventure or something? Well, if that did happen, then they're sure it's not the Doctor's fault.

_**Laurel and Hardy's "Sons of the Desert" plays on the TV.**_

_**RORY: I've explained the jokes.**_

_**AMY gets up and goes to the door as the doorbell rings. **_

_**RORY: So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there trying to wave to us out of history books? **_

Rose frowned. "He doesn't do that."

"Maybe not him," Olivia pointed at 10, "But him." She pointed at 11.

"I do not!" 11 protested.

"Then why are you waving at a camera like you expected an old friend to watch it."

"What's wrong waving at a camera?" 11 frowned.

"Like the time you encountered Dewcilize that came out from a camera."

11 opened his mouth to argue but then he closed it.

_**As RORY looks down at the book, he misses seeing the DOCTOR appear onscreen in the movie waving at the camera before joining Laurel and Hardy in a small dance.**_

_**AMY: It's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks. (takes a letter from the postman and returns)**_

Rose turned to Amy, "You know him too well?"

"I known him since I was a little girl." Amy smiled

_**RORY: Yeah, but why?**_

_**AMY: He said he'd be in touch.**_

Olivia scoffed. "That is not him, although you never visited Jack, Martha or any of your old companions."

10 looked at 11, eyeing at his future self. So this was it like? He'll never look back. "You didn't?" he glared, so in his future, he left everyone behind him, sure he left Sarah Jane, but he couldn't understand why?

11 sighed, knowing that his 10th self was mad, but he doesn't get it, does he? Of course not, when the time came for 10 and about to prophecy about his song is ending. He'll understand. "I didn't, haven't seen Jackie, Rose, Jack for a very long time since I regenerated."

"What happened?" 10 glared harder. Is that what kind of man he'll become? A coward? Never looked back? Does that mean once he regenerate, will that mean his feelings change for Rose? "Why would you do that?"

"Because you told me." 11 said before turning his attention to the TV. His previous incarnation doesn't get it? Because he remembered how he felt, how he predicted that maybe his next incarnation will be different, like a new man takes his place. A new man taking _his_ friends away. 11 has his own friends, he's got Clara, Amy, Rory and River. He has his own.

_**RORY: Two months ago.**_

_**AMY: Two months is nothing. He's up to something, I know he is, I know him. (opens letter)**_

"TARDIS blue." Rose noted.

_**RORY: What is it? Amy?**_

_**AMY: A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation.**_

"The Doctor? Actually sending letters?" Clara said in disbelief

_**RORY: From who? **_

_**AMY: It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue! (tosses it at him)**_

_**INT. STORMCAGE, CELL**_

_**A similar envelope lands on a bed. A female hand reaches down to pick it up and we see it is RIVER SONG. She opens the letter and smiles as she reads the contents.**_

"Me." River smirked.

_**INT. STORMCAGE, CORRIDOR**_

_**Alarms blare as men race down the hall. A GUARD is on the phone.**_

_**GUARD: You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Dr Song, sir. She's...packing.**_

"What are you doing at Stormcage, Dr Song?" 10 turned to River with a questioning look.

"Spoilers." That's all she said.

_**EXT. MONUMENT VALLEY, UTAH, DAY**_

_**A yellow school bus drives down the road.**_

_**GUARD: (v.o.) Says she's going to some planet called...America.**_

"It's actually a country." Clara stated.

"Actually, there's a planet called 'America'" 10 said which made Clara raised her eyebrows.

_**The bus stops and AMY and RORY step off, both carrying backpacks.**_

_**AMY: Thanks!**_

_**DRIVER: You're very welcome.**_

_**AMY: Uh! This is it, yeah? The right place?**_

_**The bus drives off.**_

_**RORY: Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it.**_

_**We see the DOCTOR'S face.**_

_**DOCTOR: Howdy!**_

_**AMY and RORY turn around and we see the DOCTOR lying on the hood of a red 1960s station wagon.**_

_**AMY: Doctor!**_

_**DOCTOR: Ha-ha! It's the Ponds! (gets off the car) Pond One and Pond Two! (hugs AMY) Hello, Ponds, come here!**_

_**AMY: So someone's been a busy boy then, eh?**_

_**DOCTOR: Did you see me? **_

_**AMY: Of course! Stalker!**_

_**DOCTOR: Flirt! **_

"Forgetting Rory there." Clara sighed.

Rory sighed. "I got use to it."

Rose smiled at him, "I think you'll get along with Mickey."

_**RORY: Husband. **_

_**DOCTOR: And Rory the Roman! Oh, come here! (hugs him)**_

_**RORY: Hey, nice hat. **_

"A hat?" 10 raised both his eyebrows. "Haven't worn a hat since my sixth incarnation

_**DOCTOR: I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool.**_

"When will you agree that Stetsons, bowties and fezzes are cool!" 11 cried out loud.

"I accept bowties and fezzes if that makes you happy." Olivia said.

_**A gun fires and the Stetson is blown off the DOCTOR'S head. The three of them turn around and see a figure silhouetted against the sun. The figure moves slightly and we see it is RIVER.**_

"Another entrance…" Olivia muttered.

_**RIVER: (blows on the muzzle) Hello, sweetie.**_

"What is it with you but blowing my hats?!" 11 turned to River.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's all and Merry Christmas ;) P.S Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites! You surprise me ;) Anyway, gotta go, I'm going to visit my relatives and have a Christmas dinner with them.

Some Notes in Reviews…

Thx ;)

Rose's secret is 'secretly has a crush on the Doctor'

John Hurt? That would be very interesting, although I honestly want the companions to watch the Name of the Doctor and have their reactions in it, and we're not there yet. But I consider your idea. And the 1st chapter is already rewritten because I honestly expected Rose Tyler to be there, not an image of her?! Till I watch the 50th, I had to rewrite the chapters.

Plz review guys ;) and Merry Christmas, plus Goodbye 11th Doctor (I'll be bringing a box of tissue when I see him regenerate and Of course I'm still crying for Matt Smith, ahhh!) and Hello Peter Capaldi.

Tom. is Christmas and the day 11 falls :(


End file.
